


supercorp pride

by Pchest2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Fun, Glitter, Humor, SuperCorp, cheeky kara, pouting Lena, pre-pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: to short Lol!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	supercorp pride

**Author's Note:**

> another 100 word drabble I am very troubled lol!!

“Kara stop!!.. what the hell are you doing!?!” Lena blurts out in frustration waving Kara’s hands away “besides I have a deadline to meet before we go “she chides 

Alex knocks on the door Kara opens it with a huge smirk and glitter all over her face.

“So kar this is your first pride how you gays feeling??” she says peering over her sister’s shoulder at Lena glitter all in her hair with a pout on her face Alex bursts out laughing. 

“Pfft.…what the hell Lena!?!” she exclaims.

“Well you have your sister to thank for this” Lena huffs.


End file.
